


Human

by 618gnomes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Adventure, Emotional, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, High Stakes, Loss, Memories, Romance, Spaceships, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/618gnomes/pseuds/618gnomes
Summary: One Monday morning.Two people in love.Three tragedies.I'm seventeen. And I left Earth's atmosphere this morning.H U M A N.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

I found the spaceship on Saturday. Three months later, I packed my bags.

On Monday I closed the door of our little cabin in the woods for the final time. Before I left, I visited Mom's cliff.

She threw herself off this same ledge seven years, four months, and nine days ago.

I looked over the valley. It's a beautiful day. Shame she isn't here to see it.

I am better than than that woman. I'm leaving, but not like she did.

There's universe out there.

I decoded the language.

I found the instructions for the escape pod.

Still intact after ten thousand years.

It's certainly insane, but I know what I'm doing.

If I don't do this, I will never see him again. That is the only thing I know for sure in a universe that is about to get a whole lot bigger. I am meant for this. There's a voice. Stronger than anything that's ever propelled me.

Maybe I'll come back someday.

But a lot of people have told me _that_ before.

My little brothers will be okay. Dad hasn't been okay for a long time. I think Dad always knew I couldn't stay in this little valley forever. Of course, I didn't know I would be leaving the solar system... But I found a freaking spaceship. What would you do?

Now I can fly a freaking spaceship.

This is what him and I were born for, wherever he may be.

I step away from the cliff.

My name is Wendy Corduroy.

I am seventeen years old.

Today is the day I leave Earth.

__

* * *

__Chapter note: This has been on my fanfic.net account for a while, but I figured I'd put it up here. There is definitely more, and I plan on continuing this for a while. I will post the next few chapters soon, have a good day!

 

 


	2. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Wendy's journey into space.

The world spins. My body floats in its harness. Space is so   
MASSIVE.

For two minutes back there I thought I was going to die. The pod shook and trembled, the thrust jammed and stubbornly refused to move, and for a few soul crushing seconds I sat there helplessly, praying that my oxygen was still stable and that the ship would survive this... And then, as I broke the atmosphere of earth, everything was calm.   
I’m on my way. 

I have been here for four hours. This pod is faster than I thought it would be. It glides smoothly through the void of space, And I think it must have some sort of field around it that prevents space pebbles and dust from even getting close to it. I don’t exactly feel comfortable, but I feel safe enough. It runs on mostly solar energy, but I found that radioactive waste can also be siphoned in the left nozzle for power. The dials and thrusts work like clockwork. The weird alien engine purrs beautifully. Power levels are fine. I have everything I need to get to the signal. The signal. That’s the only thing that will keep me from going insane. My heart lurches. He could be dead. He could have died years ago. I don’t know he’s out there. There isn’t a pounding knowing in my heart. Only the need to find him. If I find a body, so be it. You don’t know you love someone until they leave.   
I smile and touch the flannel shirt that he gave me last summer. It’s one of the few possessions that are making this journey with me. I can survive. I look back at Earth and smile. I will find him. I will find the only human who has ever seen me on that level. I will survive. I have 350,000 miles to go, and I will survive. I will fight. The escape pod instructions sit on my lap, like a Bible, only they won’t let me down. A beautiful green marble waves goodbye to me.   
Somewhere, Kevin and Gus are wondering if I’m going to come home for dinner.   
Somewhere, Marcus knows I’m not.   
Somewhere, Stan is looking up at the stars, knowing I’m going to bring his nephew back.   
Have we ever done anything worthwhile in our lives? All those years spent on school, and popularity, and meaningless boyfriends, and things that didn’t matter… the things we didn’t love? Where were our flames? I’ve found a flame. It may burn me up, but I’m not the toughest girl in town for nothing. If it takes a sacrifice that might kill me, so be it. I’m not weak. A long time ago, in a twilight forest, I realized that him and I are survivors.   
And maybe I love him for it.  
Dipper, God.   
That idiot better be alive.

My little ship delves farther, and farther...  
If space is so massive, why do I feel like I’m queen of it all?  
SpaceQueen. Haha...That’s something Dipper would say. That stupid, adorable, kid.  
When did I start to love him? Probably sooner than I realized, come to think of it.   
I mean nothing to anything out here except to him and myself.  
And him and myself are the only things out here that mean anything to me.   
Those bitches better be ready.  
I will survive.   
I will survive.   
I 350,000 miles to go, and a 17 year old human from Earth will survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you for reading this, it's one of my favorite stories. Please leave comments, and tell me what you think! Peace out!!


End file.
